


Absolutely No

by Tanyawanya



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Crossover, Dwarf/Elf Relationship(s), How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25896952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanyawanya/pseuds/Tanyawanya
Summary: "I wanna know why everyone hate me?" George cried, shouting at the moon."Is it because i am not like him?, Is it because I'm cursed? Is it because i'm weak?" he shouted, he doesn't know why but why is it always raining when he cries, does the sky pity him? "I should just die!""Maybe if i really die maybe all of you will finally be happy!" he shouted as he stormed of leaving not a trail.The third prince was in Coma while the fourth prince is missing, such truly grievance for the kingdom.==========Ps. This has some implied Techno/George just 'cause it's relevant as the story progress, I'm saying sorry in advance.Also No Beta we die like the people of L'manberg.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 36
Kudos: 161





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> To all Techno stans like myself, i have a hard time choosing if i should or should not post it. but i need it for the plot.
> 
> I'll say it just in case some SJW came, i will not be using IRL name except for some like Lizzie and Joel who are already married.
> 
> We can ship their internet persona as long as we don't push them on their faces.
> 
> There will be swearing and stuff here.

George knows that he was gloomy, a cursed child, someone unwanted but he didn't care, 

he didn't care.

George and Wilbur are twins born in the middle of winter where the sun was hidden by the moon, It was a happy day.

But he didn't know, why is he the only one who's unwanted?

Is it because he's weak? Is it because he's useless? Is it because of his Defective eyes?

He grew up without the love of a parent, he grew up not knowing love, he grew up empty but he never blame anyone.

But everyone blamed him.

In the middle of the night in the midst of summer of his 16th year, the third prince was injured severely in front of him, he who was a healer in fear and shocked couldn't help his brother, thus everyone blamed him.

Even that person.

that one guy who treat him fairly, the person he thought will never betray him, the person he loved with all his heart.

"If you're not so weak! You could've help him! Do you know what will happen if the Imperial Physician didn't arrive on time?!" his mother was hysterical. did she not thought about why he's weak?

"Useless! Couldn't even save your brother!" his father slapped him making him fell down covering himself in dirt, Father why are you mad? 

He was tired of their words but that one string, the last string was cut by the person he never thought would hurt him.

"I wanna know why everyone hate me?" George cried, shouting at the moon.

"Is it because i am not like him?, Is it because I'm cursed? Is it because i'm weak?" he shouted, he doesn't know why but why is it always raining when he cries, does the sky pity him? "I should just die!" 

"Maybe if i really die maybe all of you will finally be happy!" he shouted as he stormed of leaving not a trail.

The third prince was in Coma while the fourth prince is missing, such truly grievance for the kingdom.


	2. Chapter 2

In the blink of an eye, 3 years passed.

In the midst of the bustling crowd, a tall building can be seen from afar.

Inside the building are few well endowed men and women but the one thing that made the place stand out is the petite young man in the front desk.

He has beautiful short dark brown hair and pair of shiny chocolate brown eyes. He has the aura of fresh spring after winter, so comfortable and refreshing that everyone couldn't help but befriend the young man, the softness that the pure man emits wants you to protect him. Forever.

it also couldn't be help that he will be chased by people

A tall young man, maybe in his mid twenties sighed as he stares longingly at the man in front of him

"You know Georgey, if you accept my proposal, you don't have to work in the guild, I will take care of you" the petite young man just smiled, used to the same sentence.

then another guy holds the hands of the sweet fellow

"It would be better if you choose me Georgey, My rank is higher than him" caressing the beautiful hands of their goddess is a handsome buff man, maybe 3 meters tall, his chocolate brown eyes shines in delight.

"Better let go of the hands or I'll cut it, Carson" A third player sat at the table near them glaring at the hands holding the apple of their lives.

the three people started arguing before a loud booming voice resounded in all four corners of the place.

"Stop playing around and get away from George or I'll cut you all to fucking pieces"

the man is also good-looking, among everyone he looks the most handsome and also the most approachable.

with his always sunny and sometimes flaring temper. he certainly looks like the type to burn your house down while smiling sweetly at you, like his wife.

"Welcome back, Big Brother!" George smiled.

Joel is the Big Brother and protector of the Guild's precious Gem, with him inside no one can flirt with George.

Joel is 29 years old, married to his childhood sweetheart, Lizzie with three children; one five years old child, two three years old twins.

The Brothers are very close even though George and Joel are not blood related, three years ago they found him in the depths of Purple Forest devoid of everything except his clothes. He has nothing and he knows nothing, about him nor his past except for one word, his name.

The child was like an empty doll, with no emotions.

This saddened the kind couple and help the child rehabilitate, it was long but now George knows how to smile, rarely but he's getting there.

George was known as the fairest of all in their land, no beauty can compare to his , even the most precious gem could not compare to his natural beauty, except Lizzie of course

George on the other hand lied. He remembers everything. He remembers the pain, the sorrows, the tears and blood he gave to those ungrateful people.

though he thank them for the first time since his birth, if it weren't for them he'll never find this sweet couple, he'll never find this guild, he'll never find people who truly cares for him.

When he went to the purple forest three years ago to die, a giant Fox like creature appears infront of him, he holds the dying George in his back, and gave him a new hope.

The giant fox gave him the push, urging him to start a new life, instead of choosing death, and he did.

The Giant creature disappeared with promise of Goodluck for him, he survived the deathly Purple forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is making my hands sweat tbh.


	3. Chapter 3

"Big Brother.." George started.

"Hm?" Joel hummed.

"You see I'm thinking of being an adventurer like you"

"Why?" the couple questioned their little brother. 

"Georgey, darling, being an Adventurer is very dangerous." Lizzie persuaded. He knows how much risk her husband is taking everytime he goes out, that's why he urge him to make a small business instead.

Adventurers are willing to die for either adventure or the money, the higher the risk, the higher the pay. People who needs money urgently tries to wrestle with fate but only the strong one survive. He doesn't want his baby brother risk his life for nothing.

"I will be fine, I will not take a high risk job, i can also team with people, it's just it's pretty boring sitting in the guild all day"

But even with persuasion Joel didn't allow George to join the guild making George angry enough to throw a tantrum.

Joel didn't like being an adventurer, if it wasn't for his needs of money those days, he will not be one. After making a money, he stopped and started a chicken farm with a small tavern near the edge of the purple forest, due to the increasing amount of wandering/lost adventurers the place prosper and became a village and Lizzie then built the guild for the wandering Adventurers.

Lizzie sighed at the scene, Her husband is very protective over the kid, seeing him almost die years ago is still a scar on the pair.

"Just let him cool down, okay?"

"But babe.." Lizzie hugs his husband trying to calm his emotions down or he'll start another chicken murder spree.

Near the purple forest, George sat down at his favorite rock, this is where he was found by Joel and Lizzie, even after years of running away, the scar of his past hunts him, he is too near to the capital, he doesn't know when they will appear to destroy his life...again.

he needs to not stay in one place so the chance of finding him will lower but he doesn't want to leave Joel, Lizzie and the children. he loves them too much. that's why he wants to be an adventurer, he can do a task for few days come back, then go again. no permanent address means lower chance of them finding him.

they give him the love he never receive from his relatives.

"You know Techno, i can be the leader if you don't want to." a shrill voice said 

"Yeah, You do that and get us all fucking killed" another shrill voice shouted.

"no need to shout kid" a rather calmed voice replied, their voice coming from around the corner making George turn around.

'The purple forest!' he thought. that where he saw a group of Five people coming out of the forest.

Purple forest is one of the four known forest in their continent, the purple forest and Nether Forest are the most famous, known for being dense and dangerous. Wild Animals and Magic creatures lurks deep inside the forest. The two forest is almost half the continent large, a lot of places is still untouched by humans.

He studied the group from far away, backing a few step little by little. Even though they usually get Adventurers the Purple forest is still a dangerous place you don't know if the people who come out of it are evil or not, it's safe to be far away from them as possible.

One of them has Pink hair, a small crown like earring on his right ear. he wears a white dress shirt and black pants above it is a red cape with white shiny fur in the neck line and hands, he looks like a nobility.

Next to him is a man wearing a green shirt and dark pants, japanese sandals and a green with white stripe hat, he has blond hair and a nice smile. talking to him is a brown haired tall younger man with light skin, he seems like he made a joke that made the older man laughed 

Among them is the two men who's arguing with loud shrill voice 

one of them is a smaller guy with dark brown hair and a bit darker skin wearing light blue hoodie shirt, the last one is a tall blond kid who sound and act like a middle-aged man sailor.

he tries to run away but was seen by one of the five strangers, 

"Oh! A local!" the nice blond haired man shouted running to George's direction.

"H-hello!" George replied.

"We are adventurers, We are kind of lost" He smiled at George, seeing the young man take a step back, he stopped in place and wave at the young man to signal he's not dangerous.

"Can you tell us where is this?"

"Jeremyville." seeing the young man relaxed the older blond sigh in relief.

"Are there any guilds here we can report to?"

"Oh! yes, Do you want me to lead the way?"

"That would be aweso—""no need"

"Tommy!"

"What?! I'm the leader, i get the final say!"

"Who said you're the leader? I'm stronger than you, i should be the leader!" the one in the blue hoodie shouted.

"Skeppy!"

"Don't mind those two, just leave them here" a low voice said, he sound monotonous but you can still feel the hint of anger laced in his voice

"Techno!" techno just rolled his eyes at the two shouting kids behind him totally ignoring them, he didn't know how people deals with this two because since day 1 he just want to feed them both to the monsters they encounter.

"Hello, I am Technoblade escorting us would be a great idea, we can just leave those two idiots here" The pink haired man, Technoblade said. he has a small smile on his face making george also release a smile.

"this is Phil and this is Tubbo" he pointed at the man in green laughing his heart out behind him, then the man with brown hair. "Those two idiots are Tommy and Skeppy."

"I'm not an idiot!" the two shouted in unison making the pink haired man, Techno, rolled his eyes at them, Ignore their incessant shouting and walk away.

With Techno's support on leaving the two men arguing they all left to go to town, with two grumbling voices behind them.

While walking Tubbo and Philza as they introduce themselves said they're called started telling him about some of their adventures, killing dragons and undeads, bandits and pirates. Though everything ends up with Techno with most damage and kills. Techno stares at the younger looking man's eyes as they sparkle every time they tell him a story about killing stuff. he found the kid funny.

George sometimes steals some looks at the cold pink haired man, while the said man gave him a small smile making his face burn.

"This is it." George said while opening the door.

"George!" George turn around to see Joel with pale face running to him

"Where were you?! Do you know how worried i am?!" George was struck with guilt seeing his brother pale with worry.

"I'm sorry" he whispered, Joel hugs him telling him it's alright in low voice.

After a minute Joel felt a group of eyes staring at him, he saw a group of people behind George, George remembered why he returned turn to his brother.

"Oh! Big brother, this is Technoblade and his team, he would like to talk to Lizzie." 

"A talk?" Lizzie who was about to come down from the second floor holding a small pile of papers said, she stop and turn back "come upstairs" 

George leads the five people upstairs while Joel handles the affairs downstairs. 

the seven of them arrived at a medium size room, a small sofa and two armchair, Techno sat on one of the armchair and Tubbo takes the other, Skeppy, Phil and Tommy sat at the sofa with Phil in the middle to prevent unnecessary arguments.

George didn't know what they talked about as he goes downstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pog champ!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You know, if you can convince your Brother and Sister-in-law, sure you can come along" Techno said before he was jumped on by the brown haired kid
> 
> "Thank you!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and comments ❤️ it lights up my day.

**George POV**

"Good morning, Georgey" A cold voice greeted from behind

i saw the handsome pink haired adventurer that i met last night, Techno, if i remember correctly, standing at the door.

he waved his hand before sitting at the table near the bar.

"You're early?" after i escort them, i return downstairs to help my brother, because i felt guilty throwing a tantrum and making them worry but even after my shift, they still haven't gone downstairs and instead of waiting i left to go home because brother doesn't want me to stay up very late.

"You were gone when we finished last night" he said. of course I'm gone i went home.

"I went home."

"Really?" he raised one of his eyebrows at me, and chuckles with his low husky voice startling me a bit.

"you look young but i didn't know you're young enough to still have a bed time hours."

"It's called sleeping healthily" i retorted making him laugh, his voice blooming at the quiet and empty guild.

"Sure, it is"

"Here you are, Techno!" his blond friend said as he came over with this silly smile.

"Well, everyone is looking for you and here you are flirting with the guy from last night." he waved at me before sitting down next to techno. when the blond man said the word flirting, he looked at me and wink, I don't know if my face is red as a tomato at the moment because the blond man laughed at us.

"It's called talking Tommy not flirting" i saw techno pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance making me also laugh.

"If that's called Talking then what do you call Skeppy and Bad's previous flirting session? is it also called Talking?" as they _say,_ call the devil and they will arrive, their three other member also arrived and sat on the table too. The man in blue hoodie looks like he was dragged and wants to go back to bed, while the other two looks calm. but soon as the word arrive at their ears the one in the blue hoodie sent death glares at Tommy.

"It's called none of your business, Tommy" the man in blue hoodie said, looking very annoyed, his previous lazy persona disappeared as Tommy raised his hands in surrender.

Tommy and the man in blue hoodie argued for a while till something grumbles loudly did the two stops, the man turn around and stares at me then sat down.

"Man from last night, do you make breakfast here?" the man in blue hoodie, i think was called Skeppy said. He seems like he already forgot his anger. that was fast

"It's George, Yes, do you want anything?" he smiled as i gave him the breakfast menu.

"Thank you! I think I will die from starvation before i get some damage from Tommy." Hunger is prioritize than Anger, i see. i like this one. i heard a loud 'hey!!' from the side but i choose to ignore it like the rest of them.

the young man flipped through the menu before making a disappointed hum, he mumbled some words between and all i heard was "not appetizing" "bad" "here" I am not even gonna concern myself with whatever he's on.

the other four also ordered a few things, so i turned to the kitchen to make their order, as i close the kitchen door, i saw Tommy pulling Skeppy's shirt shouting profanities while the other laughed at his face.

**Third** **PoV**

After few minutes of cooking, George return to see a diamond sword at the table and rather quiet group. he look at Techno's rather annoyed face, while the other four minded their own business.

"Here you are, Skeppy" George handed the tray to skeppy making his face brighten.

"Oh! thank god! like i said i was starving!" he gulped, reach for the food and eat in a fast pace as the  
the other members thanked George.

"So, what kind of mission are you doing right now?" Techno looked at George and smirked, his canines showing making him look a bit mischievous.

"Why? Do you wanna join us, Stardust?" The people at the table was startled at the name change.

"I told you Tubbo, it's flirting" Tommy said loudly while pretending he's whispering to the tall young man beside him. "He never call us anything but nerd."

"At least i do not call other people's boyfriend, daddy" Techno mocked, Phil's and Tommy's eyebrow scrunched

"THAT WAS ONE TIME! AND THAT WASN'T EVEN ME!! Why am i even getting pulled in this conversation?!" Phil shouted.

"Anyway," Tommy changed the topic, "We talked to the guild master and sold some bounty and loots from the Bandits we subdued. We are now on our way to the South to look for the Hermit Village."

"Hermit Village?" George tried to remember where he heard this name but nothing came up. "I don't think I've heard about this place in my three years in the guild"

"Of course you haven't, Hermit Village as the name said are group of Hermits, they live in seclusion" Phil explained "They are known for their high technology and large beautiful builds. the castle in the capital is also one of their works."

"Wait! isn't the castle made by dwarves and elven folks hundred years ago?"

"Correct! Hermit Village is the Village of the Elven folks"

"I wanna go too!" George shouted jumping up from his seat. "Please. Let me join your team! I'm excellent in using bows, i will not drag your team down!"

"We do want you to join us" phil put his hands on George's shoulder

"but we will not be there for sightseeing, George, we will go to Hermit Village to ask for the map that will take us to a Nether fortress" Phil inhaled then sighed

"and the Nether is not a fun place." Phil tried to discourage the young man infront of him, if they didn't have Tommy and Tubbo in their team he could tell him straight off that that he's too young but who told Tommy to finish his knighthood early just so he can join Techno on one of his mission and Tubbo so he can follow Tommy.

"Please i promise I will not held you back." George picked up his bow that was gifted to him by Joel last year and picked up three arrows from his quiver and made a shot to the target few feet away behind Techno and Philza.

Tommy and Skeppy both stares at the Arrow that hit the center—all three of them.

"You know, if you can convince your Brother and Sister-in-law, sure you can come along" Techno said before he was jumped on by the brown haired kid

"Thank you!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i do not want george to be part of their team that easily but i need to hurry up so he can see dream as soon as possible.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are they flirting??" George heard Tubbo asked an annoyed Tommy.
> 
> "Deffo Flirting Tubbo, Let's go"

Two days of convincing and a day of preparation, George and Techno's Team are now ready to go.

"Be careful okay?" Lizzie said

"Of course." George replied hugging his two family members and thanked them for their support, he didn't say goodbye to the three children because he knows they will never let him go.

"You packed all your gears right? your weapons? food? clothes? bag? other necessities?" Joel rambled while his younger brother replied with a series of 'Yes' and 'I did'.

"I know what i said last time we talked but if you really want to go to the Hermit Village, Joel and I went there one time" Lizzie spoke to Techno, Tommy who's beside Techno was curious, it has taken them over two months and all the clue they could find is that the Hermit Village is at the South but this soft looking guild master entered the Legendary Hermit Village.

"Do you, by any chance knows how to get there?"

"No." Lizzie replied earning a hum of disappointment.

"The only thing that Joel and I can remember is that after entering the Jungle forest in the South West, we got cornered by mobs as a thunderstorm was happening luckily we encountered a Jungle Temple to take shelter in and then we were caught in a trap, the next moment we are inside the village." Everyone who's listening tried to remember every detail of the story for there might be another clue.

"The Jungle Temple was only found by us on accident while running away from mobs if you go there maybe you'll find a clue on the entrance of the Hermit Village"

"Thank you that's a really great help" Phil said, this is a large step for them, if the find a Nether Fortress they can get what they need then they can go home.

"It's no problem as long as you take good care of George"Lizzie said. Phil and techno replied in a positive manner making Lizzie let go of her worries but before they finally go Lizzie gave Techno a letter.

"This is a letter for my friend her name is shubble, she is one of three great spartan living in one of the towers in the coliseum at Mt. Fwhip in X City, she was one of the members of our party at that time, we were separated from each other but we all ended up in the village, she might have more clues." techno thanked her before they set out with their new found teammate.

==============

In the whole week they've been together George already have a clue on how this chaotic team work.

It's like a Small family, Phil being the mother of the group is in charge of the food, allowance and everything else that doesn't include the fighting. Techno is like the Chaotic Uncle who push his nephews in the lake so they can learn how to swim. he doesn't know how many times they were thrown in a pit full of mobs and how many times he patched them up, Tubbo still has the scar he got from a skeleton's arrow. Skeppy's arm is still in bandage after a creeper explode next to him good thing he's wearing a blast protection armor. Tommy is still tied up in a tree as bait.

"When are you going to let me go?!"

"When you stop acting like a child." Techno replied. Phil who was watching finally made his move.

"Techno if you keep him tied up in a tree we will not be able to go. we've been in this road for four days." Techno stares at the exasperated phil and thought the training is good for now.

"Tubbo get Tommy down." Tubbo did what he's told. Tommy who was finally removed from the stupid tree looks happy, quite glad and no he doesn't want to return to that tree, he'll destroy that tree and so he did.

While walking down the road, the smell of the sea breeze swept into George's nose. he was surprised he run toward the end of the road and saw the vast blue ocean.

_"In the future i will take you to see the ocean. we can look at the sunset together."_

A tear almost fell from his eyes, the promise still lingers in his memory, in his heart.

" _You do know that the sunset looks like piss yellow to me right?, it will not look romantic"_

"Is this the first time you see the ocean?" George turn around to see Techno standing behind him.

_"It is romantic, if you're there."_

"Yes." he nodded.

The two of them stares at the ocean, Techno heard the small chuckles from the young man.

"I guess the sea breeze turn you into a crazy person."

"I am not crazy." George inhaled, he tries to sketch the taste of the sea breeze in his memory, the first time he saw the vast ocean.

"I just realized that even though a promise was broken, someone will come and fulfill it for you." Techno pat the young man's head making him laugh.

"Thank you, Techno"

"It's No problem." the two was caught in a moment staring at the ocean until Phil's voice echoes to their ears.

"We need to hurry and find a ship, you two can stare at the ocean later." Phil shouted not far away.

"Are they flirting??" George heard Tubbo asked an annoyed Tommy.

"Deffo Flirting Tubbo, Let's go"

Tubbo clearly didn't realize his voice is a bit loud that the two people heard him. Tommy who was still annoyed pulled his friend to follow phil, he don't want to have anything to do with who Techno was or wasn't flirting with.

Techno and George pretended not to hear Tubbo's word and just walk and follow phil in finding a ship to carry them to X City.

Phil was quite surprised on the lack of ship with the same destination as they did, he do know that the X City is a prosperous place, it's near impossible to not have a lot of passengers.

They weren't able to find at least one ship to carry them that night and had to try again the next day, and finally that afternoon they found one and before sunset they set out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is quite long. Sorry for the English it's not my first language.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Blood for the blood God" he smiled. George watched closely with wide eyes as Techno slaughtered his way through the pirates while saying "Die" "You too die" "You can't do that! die" on repeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mention of Suicidal thoughts, A lot of swearing, description of Death

_"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"_

_"GEORGE HEAL!"_

This Nightmare again i thought  
i saw myself standing, shaking in fear as my brother was bleeding infront of me. it was the thing i regret the most, why wasn't i able to move when Wilbur needed me.

_"WILBUR!"_

_"GEORGE WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!! HEAL HIM!!"_

_"WILBUR WILL DIE!!"_

his eyes, i remember his eyes, their eyes.

it scares me.

i disappointed them.

i

i

i wanna die.

 _"In the future i will take you to see the ocean. we can look at the sunset together."_  
my vision blurred as i remember what he told me. i miss him. i miss him so much. but he hates me now.

"George? George wake up." i turned around to see a new face, techno? what are you doing here?

"George?" i heard again I opened my eyes to see the pink haired leader of ours.

"why is your hair gray?"

"It's Pink." he laughed, i guess i asked that aloud I guess he's not gonna ask.

"Are you alright? I saw you crying in your sleep" a bit different to what i expected of him to ask.

"I'm fine, I'm just homesick" i lied.

"Better washed your face, or you'll have swollen eyes tomorrow, i don't want to have something to explain to Phil" he said before throwing me a clean towel. As i turn around i saw him removing his cape and shoe before lying in bed.

After washing my face i saw Techno with his eyes close breathing evenly as though he's already asleep so I didn't made any excess noises and laid in bed.

_"Tell me you love me"_

_"You're so stupid."_

I shaked my head trying my best to forget everything. It was for the best. I will not cry anymore, I'll try, even if it's the hardest thing.

"Are you crying again?" i heard Techno's low voice echoing in the dark small room of ours. i thought he's asleep guess I'm too loud.

"No." i answered quickly.

"You do know i can hear you sniffle right?"

i heard a movement from his bed, so i turn to his way. i saw his concerned look. he might sound unsympathetic but he's really kind, maybe that's the reason Phil and the others likes him and trust him so much.

"Look, I'm not crying." i smiled.

"Don't look at me like that" his brow scrunched together

"Like what?" i asked I don't know what he means i touched my face then look at him again.

"Like how Tommy look at me when he has nightmares."

"Like what?" i chuckles "Do you like pat his back and waits for him to sleep when he has nightmares??"

I did not hear an answer from the big man that made me laugh out loud, guess Tommy is still a kid. i sat up and looks at him brightly.

"I want one too!"

"Don't you dare jump on my bed" he said which i did the exact opposite and jump on his bed making him create a large 'oomph' sound.

i stare at his scrunched up face brightly until he sighed in defeat and started drawing circle in my back, big brother also can't get away from my puppy dog eyes.

Techno really is too nice, very nice.

"Try to get more sleep, we never know if we will get a—"

"—TTACK! WE ARE GETTING ATTACK!!" someone shouted from outside making us two jumped in surprise. Skeppy burst open the door with Phil.

"Techno! there are Pi— what are you two doing?"Skeppy stared at the two of us. I hurriedly jumped out of the bed.

"I-I can explain"

"no time for that." Skeppy said but i still hear the undertone of wanting to know.

"XQC is leading a pirate attack." I don't know who XQC was but it sounds like Skeppy and rest knows them.

"that man is like a mosquito, if you don't kill him he'll never stop being annoying" Skeppy gritted between his teeth, sounds like he has a personal grudge.

"Who is XQC?" i asked. Skeppy looked down at the floor before scratching his head, i can clearly see the anger, it was different to how he react to Tommy. the playful Skeppy was gone in that second.

"XQC is a Pirate Captain, we fought his crew so many times in the past when Techno and I are new to the whole adventurer things."

"Oh fun fact, he doesn't like me even one bit" Techno groans as he unsheathed his diamond sword. "Guess I'll just finish him once and for all" The three of us saw him run outside, killing the pirate who tried to open the door to our room.

"George i want you to assist Techno," Philza said throwing me the bow and quiver in the lamp table "XQC is very tricky, the rest of us will help the others"

"Ok" i answered before following Techno, i scanned the boat to look for him which is easy as he was wearing a large bright red cape and has a head full of pink hair. i unsheathed one of my knife and put them between my teeth, giving me the hands to pull my bow and shot the pirate behind Techno.

Techno seems to acknowledge my help but didn't turn around.

"If it isn't the legend himself, Technoblade" i look at the pirate ship that's blocking our ship.

 **Third Person** **PoV**

A tall thin blond man smirked from a top of the other ship, he was wearing a dress shirt with black pants and a black bandana on his head, one of his hands seems to be cut off and was replaced by a hook and his left eye was covered by a brown leather eye patch.

"Hello, It's been a while man." Techno replied in a very cold monotonous voice. that's seems to annoyed the man. George continue to scout the area he did remember Phil saying that this man is tricky and he might do a surprise attack on Techno.

"It's been a while, everytime you are near, my hands are itching to kill you."

"Which hand are you referring to? oh i forgot you only have one."

the man aggravated by techno jumped down and lunges at techno with his sword as Techno blocked him off with his own. the man who looks more mad as the second pass gave a kick but was avoided by techno, XQC raised his hook hand to signal his archers as he climbed again to the ship.

Few of the archer on the ship tried to shot techno but all of their arrows were avoided as George who was at the opposite direction shoots them instead. XQC's face darkened in anger.

"Why don't you die you fucking shit?!" the man shouted.

"Because Technoblade never dies." Techno laughed in his low voice sending shivers to the people in the vicinity.

"Time for us to finish this game," Techno rushed toward where XQC is, a group of morons tried to blocked Techno's way but failed big time.

"Blood for the blood God" he smiled. George watched closely with wide eyes as Techno slaughtered his way through the pirates while saying "Die" "You too die" "You can't do that! die" on repeat. The blond man's face was black as a coal as he stares at the falling body of his comrades.

"I think this is the time you stop, you piece of shit." Techno turned around and saw George who was held at sword tip by a burly looking man.

"If it isn't Tyler and his little mind games"

"Drop your sword or he's dead, Pig." George bit his lips as the sword was pushed deeper in his neck a blood trickle down to his shirt.

George now regrets not paying attention at the back, he was taken by surprise by the large man and was caught. he didn't expect that he will be the one to pull down Techno.

At the bottom floor of the Ship, few minutes earlier another group was woken by the large noise coming upstairs.

"Dream wake up." A blond man was shaken awake by his friend, he opened his eyes and glared at the other person. he was having such a nice dream for once and this guy ruined it.

"What is it?" He asked, It's been a while since he have such a nice dream, maybe because the ocean reminds him of that person's eyes. The one who was in his dream, the one who is in his nightmares, the one he disappointed.

"The ship is under attack by Pirates, i heard that someone is fighting them but bad said he heard they're outnumbered and wants us to help."

"You, Bad and Finn can do it by yourself, why do you need to wake me up, Sapnap?!" and i was having such a good dream too, he didn't say the last sentence though. he doesn't want his friends thinking he's gone crazy again.

"Don't be a baby and get up!" his friend shouted.

"Just hurry up, dream!" another one shouted from outside.

"Okay, Okay." he picked up his mask and sword and run to the deck with Sapnap.

Two of his team members stayed at the bottom floor to help the injured. he scouted the upper deck for enemies when he saw the familiar person

"Is that Skeppy?!" His friend, Sapnap shouted.

Skeppy who was busy fighting heard his name making him look at the direction the shout came from. He saw a familiar blond man and brunette.

"What the F— Sapnap? Dream? Don't tell me Bad is here?!" Skeppy shouted as he slice another pirate.

Dream who doesn't want to fight with this moron ignored him and shoot another pirate behind Skeppy.

Dream did the cleaning up while Skeppy and Sapnap assisted, well more like shouted at each other.

"Where is Bad?!" Sapnap pointed at the ladder to the bottom, Skeppy got the word and run toward the ladder.

"Techno is currently fighting XQC, he can finish it but an assistance is greatly appreciated." Skeppy said before disappearing below. he also wants to do the cleaning but Bad is more important.

Dream and Sapnap split to help cleaning up the pirates, Dream went to the front of the ship while Sapnap at the back.

As he was shooting people at a high place, he saw someone shooting at one of his target enemy Archer. he look at the place where the arrow came from but he was stunned shock at what he saw.

The familiar brunette that he was looking for for three years is standing few feet away from him. He doesn't know if he finally went crazy from grief and now seeing things.

"George." he whispered. He doesn't know how many years he refused to say that word, that name. he felt that he will go crazy if he did. he missed him so much.

"Drop your sword or he's dead, Pig." Dream was awakened from his daydream to see the brunette held at sword point blood falling to his blue shirt staining it red. he saw him bite his lips in pain.

Dreams eyes darkened and aimed at the man holding his treasure.

Techno was about to let go of his sword when an arrow flew and shot at Tyler's head killing him instantly. George who was on the now dead Tyler's hand was pulled and fell together with him.

George closed his eyes waiting for the impact but it didn't came, he opened his eyes to see the pink haired leader of his holding his waist tightly.

The masked onlooker's eyes glinted in anger when he saw it but the two didn't realize the additional stare they're getting.

George saw one of Techno's arm was injured he was about to ask what Happened when suddenly Techno pulled his bow and use it to shoot XQC.

XQC saw the anger from the cold man, he saw the no hesitation action he did as he pushed his way toward the falling young man even if it mean injuring himself, a cold wind run to his spine, he never thought he'll feel the same fear he felt when the same man cut his hand, he was shaken awake by a flying arrow directed at him though he manages to dodge it by mere centimeter. he turned to Techno to see that the man is now holding a bow and arrow pointing at him.

It's his lost, Tyler is gone, he's next.

"Retreat!" he shouted before running inside. The pirate ship started to move but what he didn't expect is that the enemy ship is not just a passenger ship but a merchant ship. Phil who was missing for sometime now was actually preparing the cannons.

XQC's ship sunk down as countless cannon balls hit their ship.

The civilians saw that they won and started to celebrate.

George saw the people celebrating and finally reacted that they won, he smiled and hug the pink haired leader of his in happiness.

"First time winning a fight, I see" Techno said as he hands back George's bow and arrow. "Thank you for this."

"You're welcome, I'm sorry i wasn't much of a help." Techno chuckles at the young man who was down because of what happened.

"Don't worry this is your first fight." Techno pat the older man's head. his breath hitched when the man returned the pat with a warm smile, why is this man so cute?

George looked up at the younger man, suddenly he saw the smile from the pink haired man turn into frown, he want to turn around but suddenly pulled into another person's chest.

"Hands off Technoblade." George felt a shiver run down his spine when he heard the familiar voice.

he felt his breathe almost stop when Techno answered the mysterious person who's holding him tightly in his arms.

"You're late to the party, Dream"


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Get the fuck out of the way, Techno, I'm losing my patience."
> 
> "I don't think so, no." the other answered. "You are scaring my Teammate, as leader it's my job to protect them" Techno sneered. Dream who was on his last few straw was shaking in anger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: Swearing and mention of Suicide.

George was stiff in shock at the arms of the person he didn't want to see the most.

the man seems to find that he is uncomfortable and stopped hugging the older man.

"George you're alive." George flinched as the hands that's holding his arms tightened slightly. he can't see Dream's eyes but he can see the fluctuations of his mood clearly.

"P-Please let go." George tried to remove himself from Dream's grip but He can feel dream's arm trembles and as he tightened it more.

Techno who also felt George's uneasiness pulled the man toward him making the masked man release his grip, they saw the frown in his face when he tilted his head a bit.

When George was released from the grip of the other he took the opportunity to run behind techno and hide beneath his large eye-catching red cape surprising Dream but it didn't distract him from asking the other person.

"How are you here?" Dream choked back his tears, it's been three years since he saw his childhood sweetheart, the long and lonely years. "I thought you we're dead." he continues but the other person didn't reply but continue to hide beneath the cape of a certain pink haired man.

"Do you know him?" Techno opened a bit of his cape to see the answer of the guy. George shook his head lightly that shock Dream.

"W-What do you mean? George it's me, Dream." Dream step forward but was blocked by Techno.

"Don't scare my teammate, latecomer" Techno felt George trembling behind him, his thick cape covering the man, he shift slightly to make the other comfortable. he seems terrified of dream but he didn't have the nerve to ask why, while in this situation

"Fuck off Techno" Dream cursed making the Techno and George flinched at the word. they both felt the anger in his voice.

"Language!" George heard someone shouted not far away from them

"If it isn't Bad. Sapnap and Finn is here too. the whole crew." George again flinched at the name, he can't take it anymore, he will start crying in public if he didn't run now, he want to just turn around and run away. It was too much. too much. Sapnap is here too, Bad, Bad is here. he is scared. he is scared. he is scared. Dream was about to talk again when George use his last courage to excuse himself

"I'm sorry I'm feeling uncomfortable, I'll be going now." Sapnap and Bad who saw their missing friend standing infront of them, were stunned.

They were about to talk to George when they saw him runs toward one of the cabin. Dream tried to follow but was blocked by Techno. Dream unsheathed his own Diamond sword and pointed it on the other person.

"People who point their sword at me didn't end well, wastaken." Techno pulled his own sword from his belt as the blond man glared at him.

"Get the fuck out of the way, Techno, I'm losing my patience."

"I don't think so, no." the other answered. "You are scaring my Teammate, as leader it's my job to protect them" Techno sneered. Dream who was on his last few straw was shaking in anger.

"I know him Techno, just—" Dream runs his hands to his hair in frustration "—just get the fuck out of my way"

Techno saw Dream's frustration, he can tell he's telling the truth but based on George's uneasiness a few minutes ago he doesn't want to talk to him and he is the kind of leader who protect his teammates, especially since he promise to take care of George and Technoblade never break his promise.

Phil on the other hand, who was in the cabin saw George running toward his and Techno's room and locking himself inside. Phil was about to knock but stop when he heard the loud commotion outside. he went out to see Techno at standpoint with a blond man with a white mask.

Dream.

Dream and Techno has been rivals since the beginning of time,From the time they were student of the Academy and was fighting for the highest rank everytime. to when they both graduated and was hired in high position in the Knighthood.

But then Three years ago, Techno decided to retire from his position and become an adventurer. Dream on the other hand changed from a loud friendly knight to a cold commander.

"Stop it both of you." he warned.

the two stares at the older blond. Phil saw the anger from the masked man and the irritation from his friend.

Dream used this moment to try to sneak from behind Techno and run toward Phil but was intercepted by the pink haired man and was again, blocked. Dream gritted his teeth in anger.

"I SAID GET OUT OF MY WAY PORK CHOP."

"no." Techno replied in a nonchalant tone.

Phil sighed at the two. He looked at one of Dream's teammates and best friend, Sapnap.

The brunette seems to know what philza is thinking and nodded to their other two party members.

"Dream we can talk to them again when you calm down"

"No." Dream didn't even look at him and continue to sneer at the pink haired ex knight commander "I'm telling you one last time, Get out of my way"

"No."

Sapnap and Phil saw how dream wants to attack Techno for real. If this two fights in the boat, the boat will surely sink. The boat is already damage from the pirate attack, it didn't need to get tossed around again. Sapnap and Phil ran between the two. Phil pushing Techno's shoulder the different direction while Sapnap pulled his friend looking at his two teammates who helped him pull the mad leader of theirs off deck.

When Sapnap reached their room he closed the door and leave a very angry looking Dream inside, sitting on one of the beds.

"Dream, i need you to calm down okay?"

Dream stared at Sapnap like he just made a funny joke and now he's supposed to laugh, of course he was calm, he's very calm, he has never been calm in his entire life. he just wanna see George, hug him, talk to him but that damn pink haired man blocked his way.

"I know." Dream answered flopping down in his bed, he closed his eyes remembering the smile of the brunette. he closed his eyes trying to calm down but the brunette never left his mind

_"Dream? What if I'm really an unlucky star?"_

_"Of course you're not. you have me, I'll be your lucky star. that way it'll negate each other,"_

"Even _if the whole word is against you, I'll be by your side."_

_Liar._ Dream thought. Isn't that the reason why George disappeared? he wasn't able to keep a promise.

===============  
Sapnap closed the door behind him hoping that Dream calm down, it's been three years since the last time he saw Dream that emotional. that manic. he still remembered that last time he saw his friend that crazy.

It was three years ago the day when George disappeared. That night the palace was attacked by enemy force. Dream was busy fighting off Ravagers, it was a not a fair fight, but two men was shooting him with crossbow and a man was chasing him with an axe, he was not much of a help on himself, how can he help others?.

What they didn't expect that among their enemies are witches. One of the witches was able to find her way to the left wing of the castle. The witch was killed but not without a casualty.

Wilbur, One of the princes was splashed with poison and would have died if it wasn't for Bad.

The Royal Family blamed George for what Happened, they even blamed him for the attack. An unlucky star, the second twin born in darkness.

The next day they announced that George was found Dead inside the Purple Forest. Dream lost control and made a huge commotion and was soon imprisoned for disturbance but was released after few days though he changed, he became cold through and through.

Sapnap sighed as he remembers those days he leaned his back at the closed the door.

George has been confirmed dead for three years but why is he here? Is it really him or some other person with the same name and face, impossible, it'll be too much of a coincidence if it did. 

Sapnap felt his headache and tried to stop thinking for a moment, he turn his head to the left and saw Rose doing her nails in the corner while Bad is talking to Skeppy on the other side of the room.

"I told you don't join Dream on his shenanigans! Looking for the Nether? Do you think you'll be going on a park?!" Skeppy shouted.

okay scratch that, arguing they're arguing.

"But Dream is my friend, Skeppy. I can't deny his request." he heard Bad said teary eyed. "He needs us." Skeppy run his hand on his hair in frustration but sighed in defeat when he saw his partner started crying silently.

"Don't cry okay?, I'm sorry for shouting." Sapnap looked away when he saw Skeppy hugged his partner drawing circles on his back to calm him down.

It continues until Bad fell asleep, Skeppy then carried him to his room to be more comfortable.

Outside the room, Sapnap is still standing at the same place. he saw Skeppy walked toward him..

"I heard you're also looking for the Nether Fortress." Skeppy said looking at Sapnap.

Sapnap finally move and sat on the chair and puts his hand on his closed eyes before slightly nodding.

"Yeah, we think Dream needed a break."

"A break? Do you think going on the nether is a break?!"

"No, but we need him to get away from the stress."

Sapnap saw the irritation in Skeppy's eyes but he knows himself that what he said is true. Dream hated that place, he was haunted by the fact he couldn't save George, he couldn't be there for him, for the words he said, for the words he didn't say. It was too much to bear and he doesn't want to lose another friend, Bad will cry and him? he doesn't know, he might be the next one who'll go crazy.

"I heard Techno is also looking for the Nether." Sapnap said.

"Yes," the reply was short but Sapnap didn't ask for more.

"I'll be going back."

"C-Can you do us a favor? Can you ask George to talk to us?"

"Bad already asked me, I'll do what i can do." then he disappeared from behind the door.

==========================

George was crying. He didn't know how long he's been crying for but he couldn't stop. he knows that sooner or later he'll see them again but he didn't know it's this soon, his heart wasn't ready.

He suddenly felt that someone seat next to him, he knows it's Techno but Techno didn't speak, he just sat there and draw circles in George's back.

He felt himself calming down.

"I'm sorry, Techno."

"It's alright I'll be here till you calm down."

and as Techno promised he stayed with him till he fell asleep.

=======================

_George fell asleep he saw his own conciousness turn black before it suddenly lightened up, like a pathway. he followed the small pathway to see himself in a garden._

_he remembers this place, it was his favourite place in the whole palace. the place where he first met Dream._

_Dream was 7 and he was 9, Dream was following his Father who was Head of the Guards that time. He remembers how he's the first one to asked if he wants to play with him._

_he remembers almost crying in happiness._   
_no one wants to play with him because he's an unlucky child. Wilbur sometimes visit him but he was always blocked by the family, not allowed to see his younger twin brother. It saddens the two of them but they were a child, what can a child do?_

_But he was happy, the happiest time of his life, Dream played with him that whole day_   
_He even introduced Sapnap to him and Bad who gave him the first gift he ever received from someone other than Wilbur._

_He saw how the scene changed from his childhood to three years ago._

_On that same place, he saw Wilbur hit by a Witch, he was poisoned and fell down._

_he can't used his Magic to heal him. he don't know what's happening but his body was paralyzed, it was numb to the point he can't feel it anymore._

_Wilbur is dying and he's just here standing_ _paralyzed looking at his dying brother._

_"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" he heard Dream shouted. his voice echoed in his ear. he saw him running to where they are, he felt how hard Dream shoved him and gone straight to Wilbur._

_"GEORGE HEAL!" he is. he is trying._

_'why can't you see I'm trying.' George thought_

_"WILBUR!" Sapnap was there too, he look at George then to Wilbur horrified._

_"GEORGE WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!! HEAL HIM!!"_

_"WILBUR WILL DIE!!"_

_"I am trying."_

_"Try harder! you're useless! Sapnap go find Bad!" the word he spoke was like a punch to George, Tears started falling down his cheeks, he doesn't know why dream is so mad, why is he so angry dream? Is he finally done with him? Did he finally disappointed dream? he doesn't know what to think. he didn't know what's happening, his breathing was starting to be uneven, his becoming blurry like his thought._

_"If something happened to Wilbur I'm blaming you!"_

_he started backing away from where Wilbur was laying down, Where dream is holding Wilbur tightly in his arms, where dream is shouting curses at him. he backed away till they're out of sight. he doesn't know what to do, Dream knows what he should do but he's mad at him, he hated him, he doesn't want him to go back anymore. he's done with him._

_he was standing in the middle of nowhere not far away from Wilbur but not close either. He saw his mother and Father with an angry look going straight at him, his mother pointing finger at his face._

_"If you're not so weak! You could've help him! Do you know what will happen if the Imperial Physician didn't arrive on time?!" his mother was hysterical. did she not thought about why he's weak?_

_"Useless! Couldn't even save your brother!" his father slapped him making him fell down covering himself in dirt, Father why are you mad?_

_He was tired of their words but that one string, the last string was cut by the person he never thought would hurt him._

_he saw his parents ignoring him and running back to where Wilbur is, leaving him with the slap of his father starting to swell._

_"I wanna know why everyone hate me?" George cried, shouting at the moon._

_"Is it because i am not like him?, Is it because I'm cursed? Is it because i'm weak?" he shouted, he doesn't know why but why is it always raining when he cries, does the sky pity him? "I should just die!"_

_"Maybe if i really die maybe all of you will finally be happy!" he shouted as he stormed of leaving not a trail. he left straight to the Purple forest with the goal of dying._

_he didn't know how many times he wished he was dead, but Wilbur was always there for him, and he almost killed him. Dream has his side but now he doesn't want him anymore, what's the point of living, if i don't have any reason anymore._

_he silently hope for this nightmare to end._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there were inconsistency in some of the flashbacks and that's also part of the story.  
> i'm glad you're all liking this story.
> 
> Ps. Wilbur is not an antagonist.
> 
> I'm thinking of making like an Interstellar AU with Skeppy and Bad as main characters or a Zombie Apocalypse Au with Stephen, Gavin, Hosuh, Jay and Ann from Danplan(Actually Stephen)(I don't know if you know them)(Skeppy and Stephen has the same vibe same as hosuh and Bad) with the muffinduo, dreamteam and sleepybois.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George and Dream had a not so peaceful talk.

when George wakes up the next day he felt awful his eyes are puffy red and his voice are a bit hoarse from crying, he brushed his hair off his face, he can see that techno keep his promise and did stay with him all night.

"Are you awake?"

George nodded.

"Bad wants to talk to you, Skeppy is being an annoyance so i said yes, but if you don't want to, i can tell them off." Techno said. George knows that it was techno who was talking to them while he fell asleep and he didn't know how he can thank him.

"It's alright I'll talk to them."

George saw techno walked out the room. he was glad techno gave him time to adjust his mind. does he really want to talk to them? he still doesn't know. he just distracted himself by going to the bath.

Techno on the hand, who went out was greeted enthusiastically by the other group.

"who will be talking to George?" he asked, he thought he'll be getting bad but was a bit surprised to hear Dream's.

"Me." the group turn to see Dream standing at the door, glaring at Techno. Dream has been thinking for the whole night and made up his mind that he will be talking to George today, even if it means fighting Techno.

Techno sighed in defeat, Techno knows that Dream has the most attachment to George among their whole group. he did saw him became aggressive when talking about the older man. Techno didn't want to invade George's privacy and didn't asked but he knows george knows dream and he is the one he doesn't want to talk to the most but he can't take back what he said. he will just stay behind the door, so if anything happens he'll be there.

Techno already told Phil what's happening, and Phil being Phil told everyone to give the two privacy. they all went outside and leave dream on the small empty room.

Dream was left alone, the loud room suddenly became silent. he sat there for few minutes but those minutes are like decade for him. he is nervous, his heartbeat is going through the roof but he needs to talk to George, he wants to know why he disappeared, why did the Capital said he died? he has so much question. his head was starting to hurt from all the thinking he's doing. but before he succumb to the voices in his head, the person he wants to see reveals himself.

he saw him stands infront of the door. Dream's breathe hitched, even after three years he can't still forget his eyes. those soft looking eyes.

"George." he whispered. he didn't move, afraid that if he move even an inch the man infront of him will disappear again.

"Dream." Dream almost burst into crying.  
he remembers him. he do.

"George. t-they said you died." Dream who's thankful he wears a masked said.

"I didn't Dream, I killed myself, unsuccessfully though as you can see."

"Why?" Dream saw George laughed, it was different from all those laugh before, it's even different to the smile he gave to Techno yesterday. It was a laughed full of sadness.

"Why?" He heard George repeated. "Why? Y—You are asking _me_ Why?"

"Dream, Don't feign a mild amnesia on me!   
When Wilbur almost died, you're the one who let go of me. You're the one who got me killed me, dream."

"You betrayed me."

Dream was taken aback by George's outburst. what does he mean about him attacking George? he can't remember attacking George.

"George.. I—" he tried to reach for the other but he flinched and move a feet away. "—What do you mean?"

"Please don't get any closer. Please" Dream saw the fear on the other's eyes. he felt pain burst into his heart, what did he mean? what did he mean hurt him? how could he hurt George. How could he do that to him? why can't he remember?

he wants to get closer but George took a step back, he refuses to make eye contact with Dream. Dream could only slump down in defeat.

"Can you at least tell me why you are with Techno? Is he the one who took you?"

George's eyes widen in anger.

"Techno has nothing to do with any of this, he is a nice guy who help me be a better person. don't smear his name with dirt!"

Dream looked at George, he sound like a cat protecting his litter. he can't take away his eyes from the fire that's ignited in the brunette's eyes.

"Techno is going to the Nether"

"I know."

"The Nether is an unknown place. it is very dangerous."

"I know."

"You could get killed."

"I know."

"Why are you going all this way for Techno?"

"I told you he has nothing to do with all of this. It is something that I want," Dream saw the anger from George's eyes dimmed and replace with pain, he almost choked back a tear. "I can't do anything that i want all my life, Dream, you know that, and now i can do something i want you're going to block me? seems like you are not that different from them." George turn around then enter the room with a slam.

"Times up then." Dream turn around seeing Techno leaning at the door. Dream glared at the taller man. Techno just smirked and pointed outside.

"Your friends are waiting for you."Techno was taken aback when Dream grabbed his collar.

"what did you do to George, Techno?" Dream's face was dark, the other felt his anger but shrugged him off slapping the hands from his collar and sweeping it like Dream just dirtied his robe.

"I didn't do anything, wastaken, i picked him up from a village didn't know he is yours, was yours."

Phil and Sapnap who was near the door heard a slam and run to the other room seeing the situation. Dream was holding Techno's collar again but the taller man had a small smile looking at the angered one, Dream saw the laughter in Techno's eyes.

"What are you two doing?!" Dream saw Philza running toward them,he let go off Techno's collar but still glare at him.

"Try and cool off." Techno said as he sat back, Dream scoff then walks away with Sapnap following behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not so proud of this chapter, i watched the Techno vs Dream video and saw Techno won and my mind just gone boom, empty only Techno.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they met the unholy trinity at Mt.Fwhip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also Skephalo.

The next morning, few hours before they dock at X City, Techno called a Team meeting.  
After what happened yesterday, George felt awkward around everybody. Good thing Tommy is there to make trouble and lighten the mood.

"I didn't see Skeppy the whole night, didn't know Skeppy's a big ass Simp." 

"Just because you didn't know I'm married and wants to spends my time with my husband doesn't mean you can call me a Simp, Tommy" Skeppy said glaring at the younger man, irritated he was woken up very early just to talk to the unattended child. he still wants to cuddle his husband for a little longer.

"Getting married is still a Simp ass move." Tommy mocked. Tubbo not understanding what's happening just agreed in the shadow earning a complaint grunt from Skeppy.

George learned yesterday that Skeppy was actually married to Bad and that just made it a lot more awkward since Bad must've told Skeppy about his identity. Everyone knows that Bad is a terrible liar.

Skeppy looked at him with the corner of his mouth raised making George shivers. but Skeppy looks away and continue to argue with Tommy.

A minute later the two missing member finally arrived. Phil started talking about their plan after arriving in X City; what to do, what not to do, how long they will stay and warn everyone to not get arrested.

it was mostly targeted at Techno, Skeppy and Tommy

the plan was Techno and George will go to the coliseum and find shubble, Lizzie's friend to find another clue to go to the Hermit Village, 

Tommy and Tubbo will find a Blacksmith to repair their stuff and enchant it if they have enough left. Phil and Skeppy will be incharge of miscellaneous .

After their small meeting everyone went their different ways. Skeppy went back to bed, Tommy and Tubbo went fishing, Phil went back to his room to finish organizing his bag.

Techno and George was the only one left.

George felt the awkwardness in the air. He felt that all Techno did was help him since the day they met and he felt guilty about keeping secrets from him.

"I've never seen someone slam the door in Wastaken's face before."

"Sapnap do it all the time." he responded. it took him few seconds to realize his mistake.

"So you do have something to do with DreamwasTaken."

"It's in the past, we don't have anything to do with each other now."

Techno stared at George looking for some kind of emotion on the other's eyes but the man was expressionless. 

"You seems to know him more than me though" George lightly laughed

"Not really, we were sparring partners when .." Techno snorted but stop talking, george realize that he doesn't want to say more.

the two spends the remaining time just silently staring at nowhere.

An hour later they arrived at X City and George was in awe at how clean and marvelous the place is.

Jeremyville has a Vintage—medieval-ish feel and the Guild also known as Bean Castle was made with dark pallette but X City below Mt. Fwhip is different the pallette is bright.

Every building are built with Marble and White bricks. A lot of greenery like Jeremyville, a lot of fountains and small parks, it was an amazing place. 

George noticed his former friends, Dream and the rest stared at him but he averted his gaze and walk nearer to Techno.

"I think we should start going."

The group agreed and went their separate ways.

Techno and George silently walked up the mountain to the coliseum. George looked at the side profile of Techno, his sharp looking eyes is staring straight at the road ahead.

Even though he's been a part of this group for months now, he still didn't know why they are looking for the Hermit Village.

Tommy is here because of Techno, Tubbo is here because of Tommy, Skeppy needs the money, Phil avoided the question by answering money too but Techno, Techno didn't answer. 

he just straight up ignored the question and went to different topic. 

he tried asking again but ended up with failure.

As he was thinking of the reason why Techno wants to find the Village, they arrived at the coliseum. the loud cheers can be heard outside.

Techno bought two tickets and went inside.

they were at the top right of the stadium, below them at the arena is a petite woman with Blond hair and brown eyes, she was holding a diamond sword and a shield on both hands. she seems to be fighting a mob , a goblin king.

A goblin is a low level monster but work in packs and a pest for small villages but a goblin king is different, it is a high level monster that controls multiple packs of goblins and had the power to destroy small villages in a swoop.

George was staring closely at the battle, it lasted a few more minutes before the Goblin King was beheaded by the female fighter.

"And again folks, we saw the Gladiator Queen, Shubble kills another high level monster" the ginger headed man up the stage commentated the finale of the battle with large cheers following up.

Techno saw the blond woman walks toward a large door, exiting the coliseum stage. he stood up and walk downwards toward the participants room.

George who was closely following saw Techno walked in directly to the smiling blond woman.

"Are you Shubble?" 

The blond woman was taken aback but continue smiling, "Yes I am, how may i help you?"

"I have a letter from Lizzie from Jeremyville." Techno handed the pale pink rose scented envelope. Shubble who recognized the handwriting beamed and suddenly shouted

"Megan! Mika! Lizzie sent a letter!!" Two women run towards her, one with bright pink hair, the other has long green hair.

"Lizzie?!" 

"She finally remembered!"

They looked at the two men and pushed them toward a room on the far right.

It was a bit extravagant looking than the waiting area. the two were pushed toward a clean large couch. It was a bit awkward as the three women started chatting as they read the letter.

"Ooh! You must be George and Techno then?" The green haired woman said.

"Yes." Techno answered with his usual monotonous tone.

"I'm Mika, the pink haired one is Megan and you already know Shelby. We were friends with Lizzie, we were on a party together before her and Joel got married." she seems to be nice, George thought.

"George also uses a bow! Lizzie is great using bows! she also loves putting stuff in her arrows." Techno seems to tense up at the word

"Stuff? like poison?"

Megan snaps her finger "Yes! she has a knack for that! she's the best player among us, her being a guild leader actually suits her"

George who was with Lizzie for three years knows exactly how dangerous Lizzie is. so he mentally agreed.

"Well, back to the letter, she said that you want to get information about the Hermit Village?"

"Yes." 

"Are you by any chance looking for the Nether Portal that is residing inside the village?" Techno tense up as heard the name. George knows that he only wants to get to the Nether Forest to the Hermit Village but he doesn't know anything about a nether portal.

"Yes." George turn to look at the pink haired man next to him.

"I see." Shelby put the letter down on the table next to her and sat down in the middle of the couch between Megan and Mika.

"Ok, I will tell you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the Kudos and comments, i appreciate it a lot. I'm quite busy with irl stuff at the moment but I'll try to update.


End file.
